The Symmetry of Yoga
by ObssessiveMarmoset
Summary: Shoko decides to try out yoga, but she doesn't want to do it alone. She decides to drag Kid along, but she realizes all to late that her yoga mat is...unsymmetrical! Oh, the horror! Kid/OC, one-shot


An: So this was just something I came up with when my yoga class had just finished and I was rolling up my yoga mat, thinking about symmetry. Why was I thinking about symmetry? Well, um…good question…maybe it was cuz I go totally OCD when I'm rolling up my yoga mat, so I thought of Kid and it all went on from there. This is actually my first time writing for Soul Eater, so I hope it turned out okay! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but really I just did this for fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. If I did, I would go and get it authorized for Crona to be my registered emotional companion (or maybe it would be the other way around…), and I would drag him around everywhere with me. And yes, I think Crona is a guy. I have a whole spiel of reasons, but basically I watched the anime dubbed first, so I've always thought of him as a guy. Anyways, all I own is Shoko, a laptop, a brain, and a yoga mat.

The Symmetry of Yoga

When I first suggested yoga to Kid, he wasn't really excited about it. It took a while, but I managed to persuade him, telling him that I already signed us up and there was no getting out of it. And threatening to shave one side of his head while he was asleep.

"Shoko, we could be focused on more important things! I could've sworn I saw a picture on your wall that was two centimeters to the left! We have to go back!"

"C'mon Kid, just give it a try! A lot of yoga poses are symmetrical."

He sighed. "Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt…"

"Yay for optimism!" I said, pushing open the door to the small building in which the yoga class was being held.

"You're one of the most pessimistic people I know."

"Hey, I'm aloud to be a hypocrite every once in a while."

I looked around the room, noting a few people already sitting on yoga mats. At the front of the room, a little old man sat on a yoga mat of his own, facing them. I stood there, trying to strategically figure out the best place to put my yoga mat.

'I must be spending too much time with Kid.' I thought.

Finally, I picked a spot in the corner. When in doubt, pick the corner! I spread out my purple, flower-patterned yoga mat, only to see Kid staring at it with horror.

"Kid, please…" I said, trying to avoid conflict.

"Shoko, I expressed to you the need for a symmetrically patterned yoga mat! If you dragged me all the way here, you could've at least had the decency to get a symmetrically patterned mat!"

Now we were starting to attract attention. I'm pretty sure the class was actually supposed to have started a good five minutes before that, but everyone (well, everyone being the other four people and the instructor) was watching us.

I sighed. "Kid, do we really need to do this here?"

"Well I couldn't possibly focus on yoga with that asymmetrical abomination mocking me!"

The instructor spoke up, his voice gravelly with an accent I couldn't quite place. "Is this a lover's quarrel?" he asked.

I instantly felt my face heat up, and I'm willing to bet it was bright red. "It's not like that."

"Well, I've found that when I argue with my wife, the best solution is to meditate, and then address the issue civilly."

I glared at Kid "Civil would be nice."

"Symmetry would be nice!" He shot back.

I could feel the anger welling up inside me. All I wanted to do was an hour of yoga, but he just couldn't go an hour without obsessing over symmetry.

"Well you have three stripes on one side of your head and not the other!" I yelled.

I gasped and clasped my hands over my mouth. I regretted the words as soon as they came out of my mouth.

"Kid, I'm sorry. That was a low blow."

"No. No, you're right! I'm a piece of asymmetrical garbage! Even that horrid yoga mat is above me!"

He dropped to his knees and kept going on like that, making me feel.

"C'mon Kid. We can go back to my place and you can fix that picture on my wall, and anything else asymmetrical, and maybe I'll even get a new yoga mat." I offered, pulling him off the ground.

I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led him out.

"We'll just come back next week." I whispered to the instructor as we passed him

AN: So…yeah. I'm not too sure how I feel about this. I think it came out quite well. Please review! ^-^ yay for shameless begging!


End file.
